


A Lesson Too Far

by Darth_Videtur



Series: Master and Apprentice [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Disobeying Orders, Hego No, M/M, Mind Games, Non-Consensual Spanking, Sheev Getting Himself into Trouble As Usual, Sith Training, Slash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Videtur/pseuds/Darth_Videtur
Summary: An ambitious young redheaded Sithling by name of Darth Sidious attempts to explore one of his master's experiments on his own. Plagueis finds out just how close he came to getting himself killed. Naughty students must be disciplined accordingly.
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Series: Master and Apprentice [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/458488
Comments: 18
Kudos: 37





	A Lesson Too Far

A Lesson Too Far - (19 years – 63BBY) - Mandatory Public Service

Palpatine gasped when his master reached out and seized his wrist, freezing his slender hand in place high over the burner. He looked up into the Muun’s face and saw only a complacent calmness. That was never good. 

“...Master?” 

“We’ve spoken at length about the alluring draw of the Dark Side, haven’t we, Lord Sidious?” 

Palpatine swallowed. He glanced down at the singular flame. “I… yes, and read many tomes, I don’t-”

Plagueis’ beady eyes narrowed. He spoke over him as if Sidious had never replied. “So imagine my disappointment today when I learned that my young apprentice had put himself in mortal danger, all in the effort to reach for something exceedingly far outside his ability level.” 

“I… the experiment nearly worked, I thought you would be prou-” he yelped when his master forced his hand low over the flame. The heat sprang into his skin, a sharp, flaring sear of pain. Instinctively his hand jerked, but Plagueis held him there until his eyes watered before releasing him to stagger back. Even as a Sith Apprentice, Palpatine had rarely felt such pain before.

“The experiment would have killed you if you had continued it,” Plagueis purred. “You were playing with fire, Lord Sidious. I will not risk the future of our Order for your adolescent ambitions.” 

“They aren’t adolescent,” Palpatine could not help but growl as he inspected the bright stinging burn on his palm. He hoped it wouldn’t blister, or that would make holding his training saber very difficult indeed. That would lead to beatings, and other unpleasantness he could not afford to think about right now. 

“They are if I say they are.” Plagueis stepped toward him, gaze hardening. “You’ve grown very disobedient lately, Apprentice. I’m not certain what’s gotten into you. Perhaps I’ve neglected my attention to you.” 

Palpatine shook his head, fear spiking under his shields. Discretion was the better part of valor when Plagueis’ eyes turned that color. He forced the loathed subservience to his face and tipped his chin down. “No, Master,” he murmured contritely, hating him more with every word from his lips. “You haven’t. I apologize, I thought I could further our goals together if I tested the results while you were occupied with your associates.” 

The Muun shifted forward again. Palpatine found himself taking a step back, and another, matching his Master until the small of his back encountered the cold steel of one of the examination tables. He stilled, hardly daring to meet Plagueis’ gaze. 

Plagueis smirked at the sight. “You are nineteen standard years old and still in mandatory public service, Sheev Palpatine. You haven’t the age or experience to lie to me effectively yet.” 

_ He didn’t call me Sidious. What does he wish, to humiliate me for this?  _ He lifted his chin, fighting down the anger that he knew would only end in punishment. The pain in his hand barely registered at that point. “I am more capable than you think, Master. The - I made it well into the experiment, and I was able to shut it down in time.”

Plagueis moved almost faster than sight, hand snaking out, lashing to Palpatine’s wounded one, and slamming it hard, palm down, onto the cold metal table. Palpatine winced and then drew a mask over his fresh pain.  _ Oh, it’s back...  _ He glared up, baleful and silent. 

His master shook his head and sighed. "Just a child, an irresponsible child."

Palpatine's temper flared. He could hear his father in those words. "I am no child," he spat, jerking his hand out of Plagueis' grip, earning a slight raise of one hairless brow before the Muun smiled coldly. 

"Ah, but you are, Apprentice. In fact, you're a minor for two more years yet on your home planet," he paused a moment, searching the young Naboo’s face. "Were your father still alive, he could beat you within an inch of your life, as he did many times before, and no one would be able to stop him."

Palpatine stared. The rage boiled up unbidden. "He's  _ dead _ , Master.  _ I _ killed him. So no, he can't beat me again." 

Plageuis evidently did not like the smile he gave him. A long grey hand whipped out and slapped him with a sharp rasp of skin on skin. The signet ring on his smallest finger caught Palpatine's left cheekbone and tore the delicate pale skin open in a long slash. 

He hissed as he felt the blood well and drip down his cheek, but there was no time to gather his control or say anything back, or even pretend submission, for Plagueis reached out and seized him. The room spun. 

He clawed for balance and found his face pressed against cold durasteel, his head and shoulders pinned down by long fingers spidering into his hair, his hips and thighs draped over a solid beam of muscle. His master's leg…?  _ What? _ He struggled to turn, and his eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of his position before Plagueis shoved his head back into the table. 

_ What is he doing?  _ He hated the feeling, his end lifted over the Muun’s leg, his balance inverted and thrown off, legs dangling down helplessly between Plagueis’ own. It felt too open, too vulnerable. He growled and tried to pull free, and promptly felt the Force latch onto his body with paralyzing power. His growl faded, and the pressure let up. So Plagueis meant to warn him not to move. 

Above him, he heard a deep chuckle. It fired the rage still in his heart, but he called on his discipline and forced it into sullen silence. He could never hope to physically overpower the Muun at his size and experience. 

“Now this is more appropriate for a disobedient student, I think,” Plagueis rumbled. He lifted a massive hand and settled it lightly on the curve of his apprentice’s raised buttocks. Palpatine could not help a small snarl. It only earned him a gentle caress of disapproval, and he stopped.

“Good,” his master chuckled again. “As I was saying, I am surprised that y ou would act like such a foolish child, when I have chosen you for so much more..." 

He smoothed his hand along his apprentice’s taut muscles again. "What did you possibly hope carrying out that experiment on your own might serve? Foolish children are punished for their own sakes, Lord Sidious." His eyes smiled with open pride in the arrogance of his breathtaking youth. 

"Severely."

Without warning, something swished in the air, the pull of the Force to his Master’s hand. And then something cracked down across his buttocks with a sharp weight that tore a shocked gasp from Palpatine’s thin lips. His back arched, his limbs instinctively pushing up and away so he might turn and face the attack. 

“No, Apprentice. Disobedient students take their punishments,” Plagueis growled. The long fingers yanked his red hair hard, and he breathed heavily as he was pinned in place to the cold metal once again. The near effortless way his master controlled him enraged him, and he could do nothing. His buttocks twinged. Whatever he had been struck with was heavy. 

_ Crack!  _ It came again, and he jerked in place. This time, it landed roughly across his upper thighs. What was Master trying to do? If he wanted him to scream, he would be sorely disappointed. 

Plagueis struck him with brutal force several more times, and then stopped. 

Palpatine breathed lightly into the sudden silence. Perhaps the old Muun was satisfied now with the amount of pain under his Apprentice’s shields. 

He gasped when instead, long fingers crept along the belt of his trousers and found the silver buckle. “M-Master?” 

“You don’t seem to agree with my assessment. Perhaps I’m not making myself entirely clear, Apprentice,” Plagueis purred as he unlatched the intricate Naboo buckle. The belt slid free of its loops with a hissing whisper. Palpatine heard the buckle clatter to the grated floor below. 

Plagueis, unheeding of the sudden tension between his Apprentice's shoulder blades, slid the trousers down the narrow hips and over the knee-high black leather boots. Then, in utter contrast to his earlier gentle movements, he gripped the young Sithling's undergarments and ripped them down and off, tearing the rich linens.

Palpatine shuddered at the sound, as he felt cool air strike his bared skin, much as his master's cold lips often did. He realized with a deep flush across his freckled cheeks that his master could now see quite a bit of him. How much he hated to imagine, but his traitorous mind supplied the image anyway, and of course Plagueis would not hesitate to assist.

"This is much better," his deep voice slid down from overhead to slip over Palpatine's skin. "I believe you will be able to truly feel the consequences of your actions now."

"This is not necessary, Lord Plagueis," Palpatine said quietly. He could feel his muscles bunching anxiously, try as he might to control his outward response. 

"Hm, are you begging me to stop, Apprentice?"

How well he knew him! Palpatine felt the next words stick in his throat. 

"No…. You don't beg, do you? Such a royal Naboo, such elegance and dignity," the tone of Plagueis' voice was pure mockery, almost disappointed that his Apprentice had not risen to the challenge. "I find it most entertaining when I have you lying naked across my lap, open to me in any way I might choose…"

Palpatine bit his lip hard when he felt one long, cool finger drag down from the small of his back to ghost over his sensitive entrance and settle on the smooth skin under his balls. He trembled with the effort to keep from thrashing away, though his thighs struggled to close tighter. 

"Oh yes," Plagueis said. "Every inch of your most secretive places open and waiting for your master's wishes." He paused his finger. "The solution was most effective, I see. You are utterly hairless here now."

Palpatine's cheeks burned. "Miss your own kind so much, Master? Will they not have you?"

He knew even as he said it that he had gone too far. The silence grew deafening. 

Finally, Plagueis spoke, sounding completely unperturbed. "I wish you smooth, Apprentice, because I prefer you that way when I fuck your tight little body. But naughty students who speak back to their elders have clearly not learned their lessons."

He lifted his hand from between Palpatine's stiff legs, and the hard object descended again, cracking down on his skin and shooting pain into his muscles. It was much worse without his clothing to pad the blows.

Palpatine held down a whine of pain in the back of his throat as it snapped down again and again, the power of the Force behind each strike, fingers clinging to the cold metal edge as his body was jerked back and forth, until he was certain his buttocks had been worn nearly raw with the beating. How much more of this humiliating nonsense would Plagueis seek to bring on him? Only with great effort was he able to remain still, though he longed with every fiber of his being to leap up and strangle his Master for the outrage. 

Plagueis stopped again. "I feel your pain, Apprentice. But what you did today could have killed you." He caressed the reddening curve of skin, a parody of gentle concern. "This lesson must stay with you long after the pain has faded. And I will have an apology from you."

_ No, you won’t _ , Palpatine thought fiercely, but yelped when an unexpected blow caught him across the back of his upper thighs, dangerously close to his unprotected balls and cock. Plagueis chuckled, and shifted his hips higher on his leg, spreading the youth's thighs apart with the Force until Palpatine was certain he was entirely exposed. His face burned nearly the color of his hair.

"Mast-ah…" he sucked in his breath sharply when the object snapped against the sensitive skin between his legs, just behind his balls. The pain bloomed behind his eyes, sparks of rage and horrifyingly something more. He pressed himself trembling against the cool table, ruthlessly fighting down a sudden urge to buck his hips. 

"Oh…" Plagueis sounded surprised. He waited for his apprentice to grow still. "Now this is an interesting development, my Apprentice. I had heard in my research that the human body will sometimes respond… favorably, to pain. Now I see it is true."

The sound of an object being set aside, his narrow hips being hauled higher, his thighs now firmly trapped and spread apart between Plagueis'. 

He gasped again when Plagueis's hand came down in a sharp swipe, perfectly aimed between his legs to catch the smooth expanse of pinked skin. His cock twitched against the cloth of Plagueis' dark trousers, his belly quivering as the sensations rushed up his spine. 

"No, that's not what…" he cut himself off with a choked rasp when the hand returned. No… his traitorous body twisted for a moment when the long fingers playfully circled the rim of his clenched entrance. Plagueis pressed lightly and withdrew. 

"Not what, Apprentice? Not your little cock responding to my hand?" He drifted his cool fingertips over Palpatine's length. "Again, you are young and lie terribly. Are you ready to apologize yet?" 

Plapatine loathed the way his nerve endings reacted, the way pleasure spiked in the base of his spine when Plagueis resumed his wicked strokes with that terribly capable hand. 

His breath escaped in a thin whine when his master reached between his legs without warning and seized his cock in the long palm of his hand. Palpatine shuddered through the rough downward strokes. "I- I have nothing to apologize for, Master."

He was growing harder under that grip, damn his master. Plagueis only tightened his fingers in reply until his apprentice writhed over his leg in mingled pain and horrified pleasure. 

"I think you do," he rumbled when he drew his hand away at last, leaving Palpatine panting and wild-haired against the smooth metal table. Sidious knew his eyes must be huge in his face now, the horrible base lusts filtering through his shields and leaking under the edges of his control. 

He blinked when a long, gleaming metal object appeared in his vision, floating lazily in the air. One end a clear handle, the other end a bulbous scoop. 

"A measuring spatula..." was all he could say in stunned shock as he looked at it. Did Master intend for him to perform an experiment now? Like this? The large end drifted to the edge of his parted lips. He closed his mouth immediately. 

A deep sigh. "No, Apprentice. Open your mouth." 

He hesitated too long. Powerful fingers settled on his balls and twisted harshly up. 

Palpatine cried out, and instantly his mouth was filled with the cold metal scoop. He fought not to gag as it struck the back of his throat and fingers caressed his stinging sack. 

"An improvement," Plagueis murmured, sounding a bit strained now himself. "Get it wet, Apprentice, or your punishment will be harsher than it need be."

Oh, he hated him. Palpatine hated him with all the power of the Force within him, to be made party to his own debauchery! He growled and felt the metal slide between his lips. He worked at it, letting the hate help him summon enough saliva to coat the cold surface well. He hoped it wouldn’t hurt as much as the last time. 

"How well you look, Apprentice," cool fingers stroked through his red curls as he swallowed around the metal. "Sucking my lab equipment as though you were born to such acts. Your cheeks are red, but I can see your little cock is growing harder. You are indeed my fine Sith  _ slut _ ."

Palpatine growled louder, muffled by his task. He whined when he felt one long finger slide to the edge of his entrance and dip past his tight rim. 

"Still so tight," Plagueis smirked. "I would spear you on my cock tonight, except that business will demand my attention soon, and I cannot spare the time. But I will have that apology." 

The metal scoop withdrew from between his lips even as the long finger slid deeper into his core. Palpatine bit back a low moan. "Not… apolog-ahh!"

The finger slipped free of him, dragging down to his length. Palpatine felt a sudden new, thicker pressure, the bulb of the measuring scoop, as it pressed to his hole. 

"Ngh…" he shuddered as it pushed into him, his muscles contracting tightly around the unwelcome intrusion, fighting back even as his master held him open. He pressed his cheek to the cold metal and closed his eyes.  _ I hate you. I hate you,  _ he thought over and over under his shields, and of course it did no good in the end. 

The lubrication of his saliva was minimal, the smooth metal catching at his channel as it slid up and in. He flinched and whined when the curve of the scoop caught against the sensitive bundle of nerves within, and groaned when it went deeper still. 

"Stop…" he hissed. 

"Apologize," Plagueis said dangerously. 

_ No. _

He gritted his teeth together until he could hear the scrape of enamel in his head, and it was better to hear than the sound of Plagueis forcing the lab equipment further into him until his breath hitched. 

Try as he might, Palpatine was only a Sith Apprentice of two years yet, and his training had not progressed far enough to completely shut down the whims of his body, especially as it was being teased and taunted now. He fought hard for his power, for the ability to shut down and simply ignore the sensations running through his slender frame, but Plagueis knew his body too well since those first proud days, perhaps better than Palpatine himself. 

The Muun leaned in over his shoulder. “I trust I’m getting my point across, Apprentice.”

His eyes rolled with hot outrage and tension, ragged pants dripping from his open mouth. The long measuring spatula drove its deepest yet, and he whimpered as he felt the length of it buried in him. He hardly dared to move for fear of what it might do to him, but he could not stop his hips from writhing in angry pleasure.

Plagueis paused, and the air shifted. 

_ Crack!  _

Palpatine cried out. The cold hand had landed just under the metal instrument, across the place where his legs met his body. Heat flooded into his belly and cock, and he released against Plagueis’ leg with a hoarse, unwilling rasp of hate. Dazed, he felt himself begin to fall from the high in slow waves, Plagueis’ hand now smoothing over his burning skin in perverse kindness. 

He shivered as the metal instrument pulled loose and dropped to the examination table. 

Plagueis, still hideously gentle, turned him until he was again upright and slid him onto his feet before him. Palpatine struggled for balance, clinging to his master even as he wished he would die in so many terrible ways. This had been nothing but another way to humiliate him, to debase him, to lord his power over him. He hated him, and he hated himself for letting the Muun have his way. 

Plagueis glanced meaningfully down at the trace of sticky fluids slick on his trouser leg, and smiled, triumphant and still so cold, as though he had merely completed a new experiment and received the desired results. Perhaps he had, Palpatine thought bitterly.

"Apology accepted, Apprentice."

Shame filled the young Sith down to the bottomless pit of ice in his core, seeping into the floes and permeating everything with thoughts of terrible, sweet revenge. But he was only the Apprentice yet, and a new one at that. There could be no disagreement. 

Palpatine swallowed back the rage and nodded, pulling his trousers back up hastily and refastening the belt around his hips. He forced himself to steadfastly gaze back at Plagueis as he did. He would not give him the pleasure of looking away. Would not.

"Am I dismissed, Master?"

"I trust this lesson has been thoroughly learned," Plageuis smiled with a wave of his hand. "Students who play with their teacher's belongings oft find themselves in deep waters. On your way, Lord Sidious. Carry my regards to Vidar Kim when you meet tomorrow."

As if he had not just mistreated him so foul. As if this was nothing to warrant his express attention. Palpatine's eyes narrowed, his teeth clenched, and then he bowed low and fled before he earned himself another punishment with his sarcasm. Master held sway here. 

  
Still. This was not over. This would  _ never _ be over. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Blame other people than me for this. I'm innocent, innocent I tell you!   
> 2\. I would love to hear your feedback!


End file.
